1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suction device, more particularly to a suction device that is repositionable, and a supporting device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional supporting device 9 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,521. The conventional supporting device 9 includes: a hollow base 912; a sleeve 911 extending upwardly from the center of the top of the base 912 and having an upper end coupled to a supporting rod 95 that has a clamping end capable of clamping a mobile phone (not shown); a sucking member 92 having a flexible disc body 922 disposed under the base 912, and a tubular connecting rod 921 connected to a central portion of the disc body 922 and extending upwardly through the base 912 and into the sleeve 911; and an operating member 93 disposed outwardly of the sleeve 911 and having an operating plate portion 931, and two connecting arm portions 932 connected to the operating plate portion 931. Each connecting arm portion 932 of the operating member 93 has a pivot end 933 in the form of a cam abutting against a top surface 9121 of the base 912 and sleeved rotatably on a corresponding one of opposite ends of a pivot rod 94 that extends through two aligned vertical slide slots 913 in the sleeve 911 (only one is shown) and the connecting rod 921, and that is movable vertically relative to the sleeve 911. A coil spring 96 is sleeved on the connecting rod 921, and is disposed between the base 912 and the disc body 922 for biasing the base 912 to move upwardly.
In such a configuration, during the pivoting movement of the operating member 93, the pivot ends 933 of the connecting arm portions 932 of the operating member 93 are always in contact with the top surface 9121 of the base 912, thereby resulting in wearing of the top surface 9121 of the base 912 after a long period of use. Due to wearing of the top surface 9121 of the base 912, the supporting device 9 cannot be accurately and stably positioned in the sucking state.